


Make-Believe [traduction]

by sercaidusza



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sercaidusza/pseuds/sercaidusza
Summary: Tony le fixa pendant un long moment, puis ferma ses yeux en poussant un soupir résigné. “Seigneur Dieu, c’est vrai”, marmonna-t-il.“Quoi ?” demanda Peter.“Tu sors avec lui.”Peter aurait voulu lâcher un rire pincé et nier, nier, nier parce que ce n’était pas vrai. Mais sa soif de contact et de romance pointa le bout de sa sale tête, monopolisant la première ses cordes vocales. “Et qu’est-ce que ça ferait, si je sortais avec lui ?”C’était censé être une blague. Et Tony la prit totalement au sérieux. “Dans ce cas tu devrais l’amener à ma fête du Nouvel An pour que je puisse lui faire mon discours de mise en garde.”Peter aurait pu lui dire à ce moment, mais d’une certaine manière, il pensa que Wade – qui n’avait jamais été invité à une fiesta des Avengers alors qu’il avait toujours voulu l’être – aimerait ça. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient simplement faire semblant pour une nuit. Pour donner à Wade la chance de venir, et pour donner à Peter la chance de trouver toutes les raisons faisant que les choses ne pourront jamais coller entre eux.Peter aurait dû savoir que tout ce qu’il allait faire, c’était se faire du mal.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	Make-Believe [traduction]

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction française de [Make-Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203246) par [JolinarJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolinarJackson/pseuds/JolinarJackson)
> 
> Note du traducteur : Cette petite fiction était si douce, je me suis sentie obligée de la partager en français ! Si jamais ça vous intéresse de suivre mes autres trads, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mon tumblr : [sercaidusza](https://sercaidusza.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note de l'auteur : _"En fait, c'est ma première fiction Spideypool, et elle basée sur un prompt de Discord (par Ice Katana). Vous pouvez trouver le prompt en bas de page. :)"_

Peter aurait dû savoir que tout ce qu’il allait faire, c’était se faire du mal.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas être aussi surpris qu’il l’était à cet instant. Il remua un peu, rentrant son cou dans ses épaules pour lutter contre le vent froid, et tourna sa tête pour regarder vers l’East River. De là-haut, sur le balcon de la tour Avengers, New York semblait silencieuse et paisible. Les fenêtres, les voitures et les lampadaires illuminaient les rues en contrebas, aidés des décorations de Noël qui ornaient toujours presque chaque centimètre de libre. New York se préparait pour la nouvelle année, dans seulement quelques heures, et c’était magnifique.

L’atmosphère festive n’arrivait pourtant pas à remonter le moral de Peter.

Un éclat de rire venant de l’intérieur s’envola jusqu’au balcon : la fête qu’il était en train de louper battait son plein. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, mais savait que Tony n’accepterait jamais qu’il s’éclipse avant qu’on ne tire les feux d’artifice. Une autre année avait passée : la troisième depuis la mort de May, la deuxième depuis que ça n’ait pas marché (une fois de plus) entre Peter et MJ, la première depuis qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était tombé amoureux de quelqu’un qui ne le considérerait probablement jamais comme plus qu’un potentiel coup d’un soir.

 _Vraiment,_ pensa Peter, _tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même pour te sentir malheureux le soir du Nouvel An._

Ce qui n’était à la base qu’une blague s’était transformé en quelque chose de douloureux et de complexe, et tout ce que Peter voulait c’était rentrer chez lui et panser ses plaies en paix pour les prochains jours.

Après ça, il irait bien. Assurément.  
Peut-être.

\- - - - -

**3 jours plus tôt**

“J’ai entendu une rumeur effrayante,” lança Tony dans le silence de son atelier, où Peter l’aider à réparer l’une des ses armures. Le répulseur avait lâché au cours du dernier entraînement et Tony profitait de l’occasion pour montrer à Peter le fonctionnement intérieur d’une des armes les plus efficaces d’Iron Man. Officiellement c’était pour élargir ses horizons. Officieusement il s’agissait de convaincre Peter qu’il devrait laisser Tony concevoir un costume pour Spider-Man.

Les mots de Tony firent lâcher à Peter un « hum » pensif alors qu’il ouvrait précautionneusement le gant à l’aide d’un tournevis sous son regard attentif.

“ Et qu’est-ce qu’elle dit ?”

“Que Spider-Man a passé énormément de temps en compagnie d’un malade dernièrement.”

“Oh Tony”, répondit Peter. “Vous êtes pas si terrible.”

Cela lui valut un regard appuyé.

“Est-ce que j’ai mérité ça ?” Demanda Tony avec arrogance. “Je n’ai pas l’impression que j’ai mérité ça.”

Peter ricana, réussissant à ouvrir le gant et commençant à vérifier les fils.

“Vraiment, je suis sérieux, gamin”, reprit Tony. “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe entre toi et ce Wilson ?”

C’était une question piège et compliquée. Peter ne voulait absolument pas en donner à Tony la réponse complète. “Pas grand-chose. On est juste potes de patrouille.” Et peut-être un peu plus que ça dans l’esprit de Peter, soumis à une soif de contact et de romance à laquelle il se laissait seulement aller lorsqu’il était seul.

“Des potes de patrouille”, répéta Tony. “Qui flirtent.”

Peter s’arrêta et se redressa pour le regarder. “Qui vous a dit ça ?”

“Des gens.”  
“Des gens ?”  
“Des gens.”

Peter fronça les sourcils. “Quels gens ?”

“Des gens qui vous parlent à tous les deux, qui vous voient par-ci par-là.”

Peter posa le tournevis avec plus de force que nécessaire. “C’est DD qui vous a dit ça ?”

“Tu l’appelles « DD » ?” grimaça Tony. “Et tu es toujours en vie ?”

“C’est lui ?” demanda Peter sans se laisser dissuader. La réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Personne ne les voyait jamais ensemble, lui et Wade. Personne sauf Daredevil, avec qui ils s’associaient parfois lorsque leurs patrouilles les conduisaient à Hell’s Kitchen.

Ayant alors l’air pris la main dans le sac, Tony répondit. “Il est un peu inquiet…”

“Inquiet ?”

“Que tu puisses te rapprocher un peu trop de Deadpool.”

Savoir que Daredevil pensait ainsi n’était pas nouveau pour Peter. Il avait déjà presque exactement dit cela à Peter une ou deux fois. “Alors il est venu _vous_ voir ?”

“Je suis la voix de la raison”, répondit Tony. “Tout le monde le sait.”

Le regardant en plissant les yeux, Peter rétorqua. “Vous avez littéralement essayez de m’acheter un appartement de l’autre côté de la rue la semaine dernière parce que je me suis plaint du métro.”

“Tu vois ? La voix de la raison.”

Peter roula des yeux et s’en retourna au gant. Il n’avait absolument pas envie de croiser le regard de Tony en discutant de Wade. Les choses entre eux étaient… compliquées. Ils étaient amis, c’est vrai. Pour Peter, c’était un peu plus que ça. Pour Wade, ça ne l’était très certainement pas. Certes, il flirtait avec Peter, mais Wade flirtait même avec des _caniches_ , alors ça ne signifiait rien. Et Peter ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à croire que c’était le cas. Ce serait trop risqué.

“Alors, est-ce que tu le fais ?” questionna Tony.

“Est-ce que je fais quoi ?”

Tony grimaça, remuant nerveusement. “Tu sais… flirter… avec Wilson.”

“Vous vous inquiétez pour ma vertu ?” Demanda Peter, car il était toujours efficace de détourner la conversation avec de l’humour. “Parce que vous en avez pas besoin, elle nous a quitté depuis longtemps.” 

Tony laissa échapper un bruit ressemblant au mélange d’une quinte de toux et d’un haut-le-cœur. “Trop d’informations, Parker.”

“C’est vous qui avez posé la question.” Peter lui jeta un regard du coin de l’œil.

“Pas à propos de ta… vertu”, dit-il en frissonnant. “Écoute, gamin, je pense que ce type n’est pas quelqu’un de bien et que tu devrais te tenir loin de lui.”

“Il n’est pas _si_ terrible”, répondit Peter.

“C’est un tueur.”

“Il a arrêté ça.” Peter se redressa pour regarder Tony correctement. “Il essaie vraiment, Tony.”

Tony le fixa pendant un long moment, puis ferma ses yeux en poussant un soupir résigné. “Seigneur Dieu, c’est vrai”, marmonna-t-il.

“Quoi ?” demanda Peter.

“Tu sors avec lui.”

Peter aurait voulu lâcher un rire pincé et nier, nier, nier parce que ce n’était pas vrai. Mais sa soif de contact et de romance pointa le bout de sa sale tête, monopolisant la première ses cordes vocales. “Et qu’est-ce que ça ferait, si je sortais avec lui ?”

C’était censé être une blague. Et Tony la prit totalement au sérieux. “Dans ce cas tu devrais l’amener à ma fête du Nouvel An pour que je puisse lui faire mon discours de mise en garde.”

Peter aurait pu lui dire à ce moment, mais d’une certaine manière, il pensa que Wade – qui n’avait jamais été invité à une fiesta des Avengers alors qu’il avait toujours voulu l’être – aimerait ça. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient simplement faire semblant pour une nuit. Pour donner à Wade la chance de venir, et pour donner à Peter la chance de trouver toutes les raisons faisant que les choses ne pourront jamais coller entre eux. “Oui. Pourquoi pas ?”

Avec un peu de chance, l’idée ferait rire Wade et il refuserait d’y aller.

\- - - - -

Bien évidemment qu’il n’avait pas refusé.

“J’vais être le meilleur faux petit-ami que tu ais jamais eu, baby boy,” lança Wade alors qu’ils prenaient une pause dans leur patrouille la nuit suivante, perchés sur le bord d’un toit surplombant Times Square, leurs masques abandonnés à portée de main et un sachet de hot-dogs entre eux.

Peter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. “Ok, je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de petits-amis, mais ils étaient tous réels, merci bien. Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ?”

Wade haussa les épaules, son visage affichant un sourire rendu légèrement asymétrique par sa peau couverte de cicatrices. Il s’occupa de déballer un hot-dog tout en répondant. “C’est mon headcanon préféré.” Il leva les yeux, son regard rencontrant celui de Peter. “Alors, j’passerai te chercher, c’est ça ? A quel point cette fête sera chic ?”

“Tu peux venir pour sept heure. Et ce ne sera pas excessivement chic,” répondit Peter. “Mais je pense pas qu’on te laissera porter ton masque.” Une petite part de lui espérait que cela pousserait Wade à reconsidérer son choix. Malgré ses fanfaronnades, Peter savait qu’il était plus que complexé par sa peau.

Mais Wade se contenta d’acquiescer.

\- - - - - 

A la surprise de Peter, Wade portait une chemise boutonnée bleu foncée sous une épaisse veste en cuir et une paire de jeans noire. Il était… plutôt présentable, ce qui changeait de d’habitude. Il était aussi très séduisant. Le cœur de Peter s’emballa lorsqu’il vit Wade l’attendre devant son immeuble. Il se sentit presque mal de ne pas avoir mis plus d’efforts dans sa tenue, ayant arrêté son choix sur pull vert qui avait l’air relativement neuf et un pantalon de costume noir. Son manteau ne le protégeait pas vraiment du froid, mais il avait enroulé autour de son cou une écharpe que lui avait tricoté May, alors il avait assez chaud. Wade leur avait réservé un taxi et tint la portière ouverte pour que Peter puisse monter dedans. Tout ça était un peu ridicule.

Et provoqua l'opposé de ce que Peter espérait parvenir à faire ce soir.

Wade meubla le trajet jusqu’à la Tour en racontant des banalités et en échangeant des histoires avec le chauffeur. Il resta près de Peter alors qu’ils entraient dans le hall et le laissa entrer le premier dans l’ascenseur. L’ascension jusqu’au penthouse se fit pour la majeure partie dans le silence, jusqu’à ce que Wade se racle la gorge et se tourne vers lui. “Tu es superbe ce soir, Peter.”

Peter sentit ses joues chauffer et s’éclaircit la voix. “Euh… merci. Toi aussi.”

Wade prit la main de Peter dans la sienne, l’attirant vers lui. “Ca va être drôle,” lança-t-il.

Peter baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. “Ouais, je suppose.” Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Wade en souriant, et le temps d’un instant Wade eu presque l’air affligé : les lèvres tirées vers le bas et les yeux se voilant de tristesse… Puis les portes s’ouvrirent et le son de la musique et les voix inondèrent la cabine, brisant ce qui s’apprêtait à transpirer. Wade posa son regard sur la fête, et tira Peter avec lui. “Je crois que tu as parlé d’un buffet. Allons voir ça.”

\- - - - -

Peter tenta de maintenir l’illusion, ne serait-ce que pour déconcerté Tony, qui ne les approcha pas mais se contenta d’observer de loin. Il s’appuyait sur Wade quand il passait un bras autour de ses épaules, levait les yeux vers lui quand il parlait, entremêlait leurs doigts alors qu’ils faisaient la queue au buffet. L’expression scandalisée de Tony valait le coup, au début.

Puis c’était devenu douloureux, le rongeant tout doucement. Parce que cette partie assoiffée de contact et de romance du cerveau de Peter refusait de la fermer avec ses _“ça pourrait être comme ça”_ , ses _“c’est comme ça que Wade pourrait toujours le regarder”_ et ses _“c’est ce que ça fait d’être à nouveau proche de quelqu’un de cette façon”_. Et Peter appréciait Wade. Il l’appréciait beaucoup. Un peu plus que beaucoup. Et ça faisait mal que cela ne soit qu’un jeu pour lui, même si c’était Peter qui l’avait commencé.

Et c’était vraiment le pire dans toute cette situation, n’est-ce pas ? Peter en était l’instigateur.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et ferma les yeux. Stupide. Il fallait qu’il mette fin à tout ça. Alors qu’il ouvrait la porte et sortait de la pièce, il percuta quelqu’un. “Désolé”, marmonna-t-il.

“Oh, salut gamin.”

Il s’arrêta et leva les yeux vers Tony, un sourire collé sur le visage. “Salut”, dit-il.

“Hey,” répondit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. “Tout va bien ?”

“Je vais bien.”

Tony eu l’air sceptique, mais n’insista pas. “Alors, j’ai vu que tu as amené ton petit-ami.”

Peter grimaça, ravalant le nœud qui le prenait à la gorge. “Oui, à propos de ça…”

“Je pense que je te dois des excuses”, dit Tony.

Cela arrêta Peter dans sans lancée. “Quoi ?”

“Je peux être un connard parfois,” avoua Tony. “J’ai le sentiment de t’avoir fait pensé que… je n’approuve pas ou quelque chose comme ça.”

Peter fronça les sourcils. “Ah oui ?”

“Non,” répondit Tony. “Mais… tu sais, tu es avec lui. Et tu l’aimes. Et il t’aime. Alors… je veux bien lui laisser une chance.”

Peter le fixa du regard. “Quoi ?”

“Je veux bien essayer de lui laisser une chance.” Répéta Tony. “Pour toi.”

Peter déglutit. “D’accord.” Ca rendait toute cette situation encore pire. Tony devrait être furieux, il devrait se soucier de tout ça et faire un scandale. Et Peter devrait lui dire que ce n’était qu’une blague, et ils en riraient et… “C’est génial.”

Tony posa une main sur son épaule et sourit, avant d’entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte.

Peter se dirigea vers le balcon.

\- - - - -

Ce qui l’amena ici : frissonnant seul dans le froid alors que New York se préparait gaiement pour la nouvelle année.

“Ca caille ici,” fit remarquer Wade derrière lui. Peter baissa la tête. Il l’avait entendu approcher, bien sûr, mais il n’était pas tout à fait prêt à avoir de la compagnie. “Et t’as pas pris ton manteau,” ajouta Wade.

“Ouais,” marmonna Peter. “J’suis un idiot.” Quelque chose de chaud et lourd tomba sur ses épaules, et il baissa les yeux pour voir le blouson en cuir de Wade. Il se tourna, passant timidement ses bras dans les manches. “Merci.”

“A ton service.” Wade le regarda. “T’as l’air triste, baby boy.”

Peter haussa les épaules.

Wade fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se voilant de cette lueur dure qui n’apparaissait généralement que lorsque Peter était blessé en patrouille. “J’t’ai vu avec Stark. Il a dit quelque chose ?”

Soupirant profondément, Peter répondit : “Oui, il a dit quelque chose.”

“A propos du fait qu’il désapprouve et que tu devrais te sortir de cette relation aussi vite que possible ? J’suis sûre qu’il sera heureux d’apprendre qu’on a rompu.” Wade se redressa, un sourire se scotchant à ses lèvres. “Ou bien, on pourrait maintenir l’illusion encore un peu. Seulement jusqu’à ce que j’ai pu goûter chaque whisky de son bar.”

Peter lâcha un rire. “En fait”, avoua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, “il m’a dit qu’il approuve.”

Wade le fixa. “Ah bon ?”  
“Ouais.”  
“Hum.”  
“Ouais, soi disant qu’on a l’air heureux,” dit Peter. “Amoureux.” Il observa Wade attentivement. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée, le regard fixé sur la salle remplie de convives, derrières les fenêtres.

La pli dû aux froncement de ses sourcils s’était encore accentué. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment et Peter s’apprêtait à suggérer qu’ils s’éclipsent par la sortie de secours quand Wade articula doucement, presque distraitement : “C’est pas dur de faire croire aux autres que j’suis amoureux de toi.”

Le sérieux de ces mots était terrifiant, presque comme s’ils signifiaient quelque chose de plus… Peter se rappela silencieusement de ne pas le fixer, de détourner son regard avant que Wade ne le croise. Se regarder dans les yeux, ce serait comme si un marteau venait briser la surface fragile de ce qui était en train de se construire entre eux, peu importe ce que c’était.

Ou peut-être que c’était simplement Peter qui s’imaginait les choses qu’il avait envie de voir, de vivre et de connaître ; un monde dans lequel Wade Wilson pourrait l’aimer. “Et pourquoi ça ?” Il garda la voix basse, trahissant la terreur qui s’accrochait à ses mots bien qu’il ait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour avoir l’air normal et serein.

Wade se contenta de soupirer et Peter sentit son regard peser sur lui ; c’était trop lourd, ça le rendait un peu malade et cette sensation s’accentuait avec chaque seconde de silence qui passait jusqu’à… “Te prend pas trop la tête avec ça, Peter. On devrait…” Il entendit Wade ravaler sa salive et se sentit faire de même.

Était-ce quelque chose que faisaient les gens, lorsqu’ils étaient amoureux ? Ajuster leur langage corporel à celui de la personne qu’ils désiraient ?

Il avait la sensation de marcher sur des œufs. Non, bien sûr que non. Il n’était pas amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas l’être. Tout ça ce n’était que la combinaison d’un crush stupide et de la solitude qui le hantait.

Le regard de Wade rencontra le sien. “On devrait retourner à l’intérieur.”

Alors pourquoi Peter avait-il l’impression que tout son être se brisait, lorsqu’il répondit un “Ok” fatigué et que Wade prit sa main dans la sienne ?

Pourquoi avait-il si froid à l’intérieur ?

\- - - - -

“ …, trois, deux, un, Bonne Année !” s’écrièrent gaiement les invités autour d’eux. Les couples se tournaient l’un vers l’autre pour s’embrasser et les amis se prenaient dans les bras alors que les premiers feux d’artifice commençaient à illuminer le ciel.

Wade et Peter s’étaient écartés des autres, dans l’un des coins plus sombres, où personne ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Peter se tourna vers Wade, regardant vers lui, et Wade sourit, prenant à nouveau sa main dans la sienne. Peut-être que c’était à cause des deux verres de champagne qu’il avait bu depuis leur discussion sur leur balcon, mais l’espace d’un instant Peter décida qu’il allait abandonner sa réserve. Il allait arrêter de s’inquiéter et juste faire ce qui lui semblait bon… alors il s’avança, plus près de Wade, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds… tout ça pour que Wade l’arrête en posant l’une de ses paumes sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux sombres et sincères étaient plongés dans ceux de Peter et ses doigts serrèrent sa main.

“Je ne veux pas avoir à jouer ça.” lâcha-t-il.

Peter acquiesça tout en baissant la tête. “Désolé.”

Wade passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l’amena vers lui, relâchant son souffle. “C’est rien.“

\- - - - -

Le taxi les déposa devant chez Peter aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Peter se sentait épuisé, mais réussit à puiser en lui pour offrir un sourire à Wade. “Merci de m’avoir ramener à la maison.”

“J’suis un gentleman.” répondit Wade, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. “Et ces rues sont dangereuses.”

Peter ricana et un peu de sa tristesse s’évapora. “C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire.” Il soupira. “Je me suis bien amusé ce soir.”

“Non, c’est faux, “ répondit Wade.

“C’est faux,” admit Peter. “Mais ce n’était pas ta faute.”

Il sourit avec tristesse. Wade laissa s’échapper un “Hum”. Et puis il s’avança et embrassa Peter sur la joue. Il se recula juste assez pour que leur nez se touchent avec chaque respirations qu’ils prenaient. Peter regarda Wade alors qu’il s’avançait à nouveau, gardant les yeux ouverts quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

Quelques maisons plus loin, une fenêtre était ouverte et des rires s’en échappaient, accompagnés par le son d’un mauvais karaoké.

Wade s’écarta un peu, son regard ancré fermement dans celui de Peter, et ses mains reposant sur ses hanches pour le pousser doucement contre la porte. Lorsqu’il se rapprocha à nouveau Peter pencha sa tête en arrière, la cognant contre cette dernière. “Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire semblant.”

“J'veux pas,” répondit Wade. “J'fais pas semblant.” Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. “Tu fais semblant ?”

Peter le fixa du regard. Puis, il secoua la tête. Il rencontra Wade à mi-chemin pour leur prochain baiser, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore.

“C’est pas dur de faire croire aux autres que j’suis amoureux de toi,” lâcha Wade, faisant écho aux mots qu’il avait prononcé pendant la fête. “Parce que c’est la vérité.”

Peter sentit son cœur louper un battement et ses joues s’empourprer.

“Et pour info’,” ajouta Wade, ses bras encerclant la taille de Peter pour le rapprocher plus près de lui, “Je ne subis pas de discours de mise en garde aussi terrifiant juste pour faire semblant.”

Peter pouffa. “Oh non,” lâcha-t-il. “C’était si terrible ?”

“C’est un petit homme vindicatif,” déclara Wade en le regardant, sa main venant se poser sur la joue de Peter. “Cela dit, ça valait le coup.” murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui une fois de plus.

**FIN**  
_Version originale : Mars 2020  
Traduction française : Octobre 2020_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt traduit en français : 
> 
> _“C’est pas dur de faire croire aux autres que j’suis amoureux de toi.”  
>  Peter se rappela silencieusement de ne pas le fixer, de détourner son regard avant que Wade ne le croise. Se regarder dans les yeux, ce serait comme si un marteau venait briser la surface fragile de ce qui était en train de se construire entre eux, peu importe ce que c’était. Ou peut-être que c’était simplement Peter qui s’imaginait les choses qu’il avait envie de voir, de vivre et de connaître ; un monde dans lequel Wade Wilson pourrait l’aimer.  
> “Et pourquoi ça ?”  
> Il garda la voix basse, trahissant la terreur qui s’accrochait à ses mots bien qu’il ait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour avoir l’air normal et serein.  
> Wade se contenta de soupirer et Peter sentit son regard peser sur lui ; c’était trop lourd, ça le rendait un peu malade et cette sensation s’accentuait avec chaque seconde de silence qui passait jusqu’à…  
> “Te prend pas trop la tête avec ça, Peter. On devrait…” Il entendit Wade ravaler sa salive et se sentit faire de même. Était-ce quelque chose que faisaient les gens, lorsqu’ils étaient amoureux ? Ajuster leur langage corporel à celui de la personne qu’ils désiraient ? Il avait la sensation de marcher sur des œufs. Non, bien sûr que non. Il n’était pas amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas l’être. “On devrait retourner à l’intérieur.”  
> Alors pourquoi Peter avait-il l’impression que tout son être se brisait, lorsqu’il répondit un “Ok” fatigué et que Wade prit sa main dans la sienne ?  
> Pourquoi avait-il si froid à l’intérieur ?_


End file.
